GOYANG OPLOSAN
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Suatu ketika, Momoi ngelihat Akashi goyang oplosan. Sejak saat itu, hidupnya dipenuhi ketakutan. Ia merinding disko kalau ngelihat Akashi.


"Uuuh.. Kenyang gua makan bakso. Ditraktir lagi. Mujur banget nasib gua huahahaha ohook..ohook.." Kata seorang cewek berambut pink, sambil ngelus perutnya. Emang di Jepang ada bakso ye? Tauk dah.. kali aja ada.

Satsuki Momoi, si cewek berambut pink itu lagi pengen jalan balik ke rumahnya. Ini udah malam, kata nenek anak cewek berkeliaran malam-malam gak bagus. Ntar gak bisa hamil katanya (?). Makanya itu, Momoi lagi pengen cepet pulang biar gak dimarahin neneknya. Tapi apes!. Rumahnya harus lewat kuburan!. Malah gak ada jalan lain lagi. Ih.. ini kan udah malam, mudah-mudahan aja hantunya gak takut ngeliat tampang Momoi (?).

Akhirnya, dengan agak takut Momoi beraniin diri aja lewat depan kuburan. Hawanya dingin. Bukan dingin angker, tapi si Momoi lagi kipasan makanya dingin-dingin gimana gitu..

TEP

Pas banget lagi di tengah kuburan. Momoi menarik nafas perlahan. Akhirnya setelah berhenti beberapa saat, Momoi jalan lagi.

_Bang Jali banyak uang orangnya yang dermawan~_

_Bang Jali ayo goyang sampai pagi asal tahan~_

Seketika bulu ketiak Momoi berdiri. Ada yang nyetel dangdut masa, padahal udah malam. Gak mungkin ada setan yang demen dangdut. Eh.. Tapi mungkin aja setannya WNI. Momoi langsung ngelirik ke kiri. Dia lihat rumah gede banget. Trus salah satu jendela kamarnya kebuka. Ada anak kecil dangdutan di situ. Itu Akashi, lagi goyang oplosan. Pake kebaya. Sambil megang gunting. Dan Momoi langsung teriak..

"ENYAAK! ADA JURIG*!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**GOYANG OPLOSAN**

**Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclaimer: TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Cast: Miracle Generation and Momoi**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: Garing, OOC, gaje, dan hal-hal lainnya yang males author sebutin #PLAK XD**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak hari itu, Momoi jadi merinding sendiri ngelihat Akashi. Ngelihat Akashi yang normal-normal aja dia udah ngeri. Apalagi ngelihat ntuh kapten goyang oplosan? Ya mati suri dia ntar!. Mudah-mudahan para pembaca juga gak ngebayangin gimana Akashi goyang oplosan. Kemungkinan kalian akan mengalami diare akut, bibir pecah-pecah, susah buang air besar, dan kanker otak jika membayangkannya *lebay*. Sepertinya melihat Akashi goyang oplosan lebih mengerikan dibanding ngelihat tukang bakso tanpa kepala. Eh? Kok.. malah ngomongin bakso mulu ye?. Karena bakso adalah makanan favorit Author sama Momoi tentunya.

Momoi berusaha menjaga jarak dari Akashi. Jika Akashi di lapangan basket, dia di luar. Jika Akashi di kamar mandi, dia juga di luarnya. Dan jika Akashi di depannya, dia gantung diri. Gak gantung diri beneran juga sih.. Momoi belum mau mati. Dia masih punya utang bakso sama Author. Nah.. kan bakso lagi.

Dan itu yang membuat anggota Kiseki no Sedai heran sama Momoi. Masalahnya, kalau Momoi di suruh masuk ke lapangan basket dia nolak. Dia bilang dia pengen nunggu di luar aja. Kalau diajak ngomongpun dia lebih milih teriak pake toak dari luar lapangan.

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, latihan neraka ala Akashi berakhir sudah. Member Kiseki no Sedai mengalami 5L. **L**etih, **L**elah, **L**unglai, **L**emes, dan **L**apeerrr!. Masa tadi Akashi nyuruh mereka jalan di atas paku. Paku beneran lho, pemirsah!. Buat meningkatkan otot kaki katanya. Tapi.. Hello! Ini basket euy! Bukan ajang atraksi sulap!. Awalnya mereka pengen pake banget ngebantah. Tapi ngelihat Akashi udah siap dengan gunting keramatnya, mereka langsung diem. Lebih baik kaki berdarah keinjek paku, daripada mati di tangan Akashi.

Hari menjelang malam. Tapi kebanyakan member Kiseki no Sedai masih enak-enakan tiduran di lantai lapangan. Gak peduli kalau mereka ntar masuk angin. Seorang cowok cantik berambut pirang menghampiri cowok tan berambut biru yang lagi tiduran sambil ngiler di lantai.

"Aominecchi.." Kata Kise sambil bangunin Aomine pake kaki, "Aominecchi.." Kise mencoba membangunkan Aomine sekali lagi.

"Euungg? Ada apa Kise?" jawab Aomine, baru bangun dianya.

"Aominecchi gak pulang?" tanya Kise, "Ini udah gelap-ssu.."

"Emang kenapa kalau udah gelap? Gua gak bakal ilang kok.." bantah Aomine.

"Bukan, takutnya kamu gak kelihatan pas malam hari.."

Ngek -_- . Itu memuji atau mengejek?. Aomine langsung ngambek cantik (?). Kulit tannya itu macho bro! Cool gitu loh.

"Aominecchi udah ditungguin Momoicchi dari tadi.." kata Kise.

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya. Tumben ntuh anak nungguin dia. Biasanya dia ngacir duluan jajan bakso. Nah.. bakso lagi. Akhirnya setelah selesai bertapa, Aomine langsung keuar dari lapangan basket tercinta tapi laknat (?) bareng Kise.

Bener kata Kise, si Momoi ada di luar sambil ngeluarin keringet dingin.

"Momoicchi kenapa?" tanya Kise ramah.

"Err.. Ano. Sebenarnya aku.."

"Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti Momoicchi kekurangan asupan bakso! Iya, kan-ssu?" Ngaco ih.. Kise.

"Bu..bukan itu Ki-chan! Sebenarnya aku.." Momoi menelan ludah, "Onegai! Temani aku pulang! Aku takut lewat kuburan!"

Kise membatu. Aomine menganga lebar. Astaga! Anak SMP kayak Momoi takut hantu? Lolucon macam apa itu?!.

"Buahahaha.. haduuh. Lu tuh udah gede Satsuki. Masa takut ama yang begituan? Buahahahaha.. ohook..ohook.." Niat awal Aomine sih pengen ngetawain Momoi sampai puas. Tapi keburu gigi taringnya ketelen trus nyangkut di tenggorokan. Emang gigi bisa ditelen ya? Anggap aja begitu.

"Aominecchi kualat tuh.. Siapa suruh ngetawain orang. Rasakan itu-ssu" Kise mehrong. Sepertinya Kise punya dendam yang teramat sangat sama AHOUmine. Ntuh..lihat! Seneng amat dirinya lihat Aomine menderita. Eh..tapikan dia juga besprennya Aomine. Gak seneng-seneng amat sih, "Ya..udah deh. Kita temenin Momoicchi. Kebetulan aku juga ingin menjenguk sepupu yang deket dengan rumah Momoicchi.."

"Arigatou Ki-chan.. Kau penyelamatku! Ntar ku traktir bakso deh!" teriak Momoi.

"Hei! Kise! Enak aja lu mutusin keputusan sendiri! Aku gak te—hei! Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Aomine udah keburu di tarik Kise ke alam baka *PLAAK*.

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah kuburan yang kemarin di lewatin Momoi. Momoi mah.. udah gak takut lagi. Dia jalan paling depan, trus Kise di tengah. Tapi sialnya, Aomine paling belakang. Si Aomine kelihatannya aja sok gentle, tapi dalam hatinya dia pengen pipis di celana. Sumpah ya.. Nih kuburan angker tenan.

_Bang Jali banyak uang orangnya yang dermawan~_

_Bang Jali ayo goyang sampai pagi asal tahan~_

Sial!. Lagu dangdut laknat itu lagi.

"Eh? Ada lagu dangdut.." kata Kise, "Siapa yang nyetel ya? Goyang yuk-ssu.." Dasar Kise gak bisa baca situasi.

"Lu mau goyang di tengah kuburan? Otak lu udah miring ya?" teriak Aomine.

"Habis..rasanya pengen goyang aja-ssu.." Kise cemberut.

"Hei! Kalian! Jangan berantem napa?! Ini tuh tanda-tanda danger, tahu gak?!" kata Momoi.

"Danger?" tanya Aomine sama Kise serempak. Jodoh nih.. kayaknya mereka berdua. Ngomong aja sampai barengan.

"Ntuh.." Momoi nunjuk ke sebelah kirinya.

Rumah gede itu lagi. Di salah satu kamarnya, mereka bisa lihat dengan jelas. Akashi lagi goyang oplosan. Pake kebaya lagi, bedanya kali ini dia bawa kapak bukan gunting. Eh.. ada guntingnya juga ding, keselip di rambutnya.

Momoi, Kise, sama Aomine langsung nahan napas.

"Ah! Tidak! Itu porno-ssu!" Kise langsung nutup matanya.

"Kise.. Momoi.. Sepertinya kita harus.."

"Harus apa-ssu?"

"BUNDAA! DAKU TAKUT BUNDA! ADA SETAAN! HUAAAA!" Si Aomine langsung ngacir ninggalin Kise sama Momoi.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, ada gosip heboh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Bakso Kang Mamang diskon 20%. Eh..salah. Maksudanya penampakan Akashi lagi goyang oplosan.

"Ciyus loe? Miapahh?" tanya Murakashibara mendadak alay.

"Beneran! Lu gak percaya! Tanya aja Kise atau Momoi. Kita ngeliet pake mata kaki kita sendiri!" jawab Aomine.

"Aku gak percaya nodayo.." ini Midorima yang ngomong.

"Emang siapa yang nyuruh lu percaya? Gua pan cuma nyeritain. Si Akashi ngeri banget waktu goyang oplosan. Malah pake kebaya lagi dianya.." kata Aomine, "Ya.. kan, Kise?"

"Iya-ssu. Kemarin kita ngeliat dia lagi goyang oplosan sambil megang kapak. Trus guntingya keselip di rambut. Pantesan aja si Momoicchi takut pulang sendiri.." Kise melanjutkan.

"Benerkan kataku.. itu tanda-tanda danger.." Si Momoi malah ngomporin.

"Ano.. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san.." Kuroko angkat bicara, "Akashi-kun dari tadi ada di belakang kalian.."

Mereka bertiga langsung nelen ludah.

'_Mati kita.._'

**.**

**.**

Seluruh SMP Teiko rusuh. Banyak murid berhamburan ke halaman sekolah. Ada apakah gerangan? Apakah Kang Mamang gak jadi ngasih diskon?.

_Bang Jali banyak uang orangnya yang dermawan~_

_Bang Jali ayo goyang sampai pagi asal tahan~_

Terdengar musik dangdut dengan volume super. Di tengah kerumunan itu, ada tiga orang pake kebaya berdiri di atas meja lagi goyang oplosan. Itu Momoi, Kise, sama Aomine. Mukanya Aomine langsung berubah sepet. Adudu~ cantik banget dia pake kebaya. Si Aomine kelihatan unyu-unyu gimana gituh.. Tapi boong ding.

Akashi ngehukum mereka gegara mengganggu privasi dirinya. Mereka bertiga telah membocorkan hobi malamnya Akashi (?). Dan alhasil di sinilah mereka bertiga. Dipaksa goyang oplosan di depan sekolah sambil pake kebaya. Momoi sama Kise jadi kelihatan cantik banget (kali ini gak boong), sedangkan Aomine. Err.. Jangan tanya Author.

"TARIK-SSU!"

Dan tiba-tiba si Kise malah goyang itik.

**THE END**

***Jurig: Hantu dalam bahasa Sunda. Kalau gak salah sih XD**

**Hai.. Minna-san! Salam kenal, saya baru di fandom ini. Panggil aja Zita. Atau panggil sama nama Jepang saya juga boleh, Kuro-chan. Perasaan banyak amat nama saya. Panggil aja Zita dah biar lebih simpel.**

**Gimana? FFnya gaje, kan? Iya, kan? #di sumpel**

**Maaf ye.. kalau ada typo. Lepi Zita lagi eror. Oh.. ye, lagu Bang Jali ini idenya temen Zita. Nih FF sebenarnya cuma SF di FB Zita, tapi pengen Zita lanjutin dan tadaa.. jadilah FF ini.**

**Akhir kata dari Author nan Imut ini #HOEK**

**Review-ssu :) #PuppyEyes bareng Nigou **


End file.
